Some Monsters are Human
by Ink-Reader-18
Summary: Female!Stiles Stiles is bored and goes out to a club only to snatched by some creepers who rape her. Peter and Jackson find her and promise to keep her safe. She doesn't want anyone else to know or to see those men again. Warning - Rape (well kinda mention of) Pairings - Scott/Alison, Erica/Isaac, Jackson/Lydia?or Jackson/Danny? eventual Sterek,Peter/Stiles friendship, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning - Rape ( not actually writing rape part but mentions her getting raped)**

**Do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters sorry but I'm still trying**

**Pairings - Scott/Alison, Erica/Isaac, Jackson/Lydia?or Jackson/Danny? Not sure yet and eventual Sterek, also Peter/Stiles friendship/family like bond**

**No Beta, sorry i'll do my best**

**Chapter One - A One Girl Party**

Stiles had once again been ditched by Scott, what a surprise. She sat in her room bored, she had already gone through her dash (so many times), played online games, read comics and now she was still bored and not even a tiny bit tired. So she decided to go clubbing. Now everyone knew Stella Stilinski or better known as Stiles, was a complete tomboy. She only owned one skirt that was covered in marvel characters and two dresses. So she decided to go with the least boy-like shorts she owned (a present from Lydia after she became part of the pack) and a plain blue blouse. She wasn't trying to attract any attention so she only put on lipgloss and a silver necklace of her mothers. She tied her hair in a simple high pony and jumped into her jeep after leaving a note to her father saying she was going out.

She could hear the music as she parked her Jeep next to all the other snazzy cars in the car park. She checked her purse and pulled out her fake ID before walking up to the entrance. The man checking her ID gave her a suspicious look but she just stood there silently. She didn't smile because last time she had her ID checked and smiled Scott had told her "You looked like an eight year old who had just stolen the cookies from the oven and ate them all". Eventually the guy let her in and she entered a club with bright flashing lights, people grinding on the dance floor, loud upbeat music and lots of alcohol. The first thing she did was go up to the bar and get a drink. She sat down at the stools and had a little look around. Unlike the Jungle there were a lot more girls and a lot less drag queens.

She spent the night dancing and didn't have anymore than one drink. Having a sheriff as a father teaches you to be safe, the only thing she had to drink after that was soft drink. She had a few boys flirt with her and she attempted to flirt back. Not so fabulously but she definitely caught the eye of one or two of them. She was starting to have a great conversation with a very good looking guy when he's female 'friend' pulled him away to dance. Stiles shrugged it off, maybe the girl was used to having as much luck as Stiles was. She made her way back to the bar, as she sits down she sees a man on the other side of the room giving her a look over. Stiles frowned and turned away, he looked about four years older than her. Plus him and his friends had been acting like jerks all night grabbing girls asses and using bad pick up lines. She ignored them and began talking to the bartender who was getting used to her. After a while she checked her phone and noticed the time. "Shit" she mutters and says goodbye to the friendly (and gay as she had learned, maybe she could set him up with Danny?) bartender and left the club. As she walked through the car park she put her phone back in her purse and took out her car keys. When suddenly a hand was placed over her mouth and a arm around her waist. She tried to yell, bite, kick and scratch but whoever had her was too strong and dragged her into the dark.

**Hope you liked, will post next chapter soon, please review. Ideas and constructive criticism more than welcome.**

**Check out my tumblr - hedgeyhodgey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad to see you guys liked the last chapter, yes it's moving slowly but I'm sure you guys will like it.**

**I still don't own Teen Wolf**

Derek had accepted Peter into the pack. Did he trust Peter? No. Did he forgive Peter? No. Does he want to make Peter's life as boring and painful as possible? "Yes" thought Peter as he walked down the street with Jackson. Derek had dumped Jackson on Peter and told him to stay with him because it's getting close to Jacksons third full moon and he wants to make sure he's in control. "More like he wants to put his feet up and leave me all the work" Peter thought before saying aloud "Where are we going?". Jackson kept walking "To a club" and Peter put his hand on Jackson's shoulder to stop him "No, no, no, nope, no clubs". Jackson rolled his eyes "Stop acting like a mature adult, it doesn't suit you" at this Peter shrugged "besides we aren't going inside I'm just picking up a car for a friend" finished Jackson. Peter looked at him suspiciously before nodding "Whatever".

As they got into the car park Jackson pulled some keys out of his pocket and the next second a cars lights were flashing from the other side of the car park, they walked over. But before Peter got in the car he sniffed the air, something was off. He looked around, people entering a club, some guys leaving an alleyway, a couple hooking up in a car, someone throwing up in some bushes. "Come on man" grumbled Jackson sitting in the drivers seat. Peter kept turning his head sniffing "Does something smell wrong to you?". Jackson got out of the front seat and sniffed the air "I can smell someone, someone I know...over there" he said pointing to the alleyway. Peter made his way over there and the smell became stronger, Jackson followed a meter or two behind him. As he entered the alleyway it was like he was hit in the face with scents. Sex, guilt, terror, sadness, more sex, fear and right in the middle of it . . . . Stiles. He rushed over to her in the corner but didn't dare touch her. Jackson was smart enough to put the dots together and stayed back.

She was sobbing in the corner only wearing underwear and a bra that wasn't done up. She was shaking madly, hair pulled out covering her face. Jackson grabbed a pair of shorts and t-shirt obviously Stiles and passed them to Peter. He decided to speak to her but start of gently. "Stiles, Stiles...Stiles put your head up, it's okay you're safe, lift your head" he coaxed. Slowly she raised her head to meet his eyes and in a flash she had her arms around him "Pe-Pe-Peter don't let them...they hu-hurt...k-keep me s-safe, I di-didn't, I don't want" she began sobbing harder and he stroked her hair calming her "I said stop, s-stop b-b-but they didn't, they wouldn't stop Peter, don't let them hurt me". She stayed like that for a minute before Jackson slowly walked up to her. Not wanted to startle or scare her he spoke slowly "Stiles?" she didn't make any movement except turning her head slightly to look at her "You're safe now, you're gonna be alright" she nodded slowly bitting her lip "Do you want to put your clothes back on so we can get you home?". She silently nodded again before her eyes widened "W-what am I gonna tell Dad?". Jackson wiped away her tears "It'll be okay" she got changed and Peter picked her up and carried her to the car whispering gentle words in her ear promising to keep her safe. As they drove Peter took a careful look at her, she had small bruises hinting to appear all over her, her cheek, arms and stomach. From the looks of it she had been kicked in the gut and forced down from escaping. "Where do we take her?" asked Jackson as he drove. "We'll take her home" replied Peter from the back. "And her father?" questioned Jackson unsure. "We'll tell him what happened but it's up to Stiles what happens after that". Jackson nods and starts driving in the direction of the Sheriff's house.

**Yay Stiles has been found, I'm going to have Stiles and Jackson form a really strong friendship I repeat only friendship and Peter will become like her own uncle, like a protector. Please review, happy praises as well as constructive criticism welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

When they got in the driveway Jackson stopped the car and quickly opened the passenger door. Stiles was practically sitting in Peter's lap but willingly put her hands out for Jackson to lift her out of the car. She clung onto him and whispered "Keep me safe Jacks, don't let them hurt me". He brought her in closer and answered "Don't worry I'll protect you". He then examined her face, a dark grotty bruise had appeared on her face along with a few smaller ones. A few more had suddenly popped up along her body along with a huge one on her stomach resembling a foot and Jackson clenched his fists. Sure he didn't like Stiles that much before but she was smart, strong and kind. Now some assholes had turned Stiles who he believed to be one of the strongest people he knew, into a bruised, sobbing mess. Jackson swore to himself that no harm would come to her, not now that he was here to shield her from anything that was out to hurt her. The sheriff's patrol car was also in the drive so Peter walked ahead and rang the doorbell while Jackson practically carried Stiles to the door. The sheriff slowly made his way to the door and opened it a look of surprise and confusion seeing Peter Hale on his doorstep. That was until he saw Stiles in Jackson's arms. "Stiles!" he pushed Peter out of the way and grabbed his daughter from Jackson and brought her inside as she clung onto him. Peter and Jackson followed him inside closing the door as they entered. John placed Stiles on the couch before approaching the other two. "What the hell happened to my daughter?! Did you do this?!". Peter stood there silently, Jackson opened his mouth about to protest his innocence. He was furious, did the sheriff really think he would do this to Stiles? But before he could say a word Stiles let out a littler whimper and they were all beside her in a second. "They h-hurt me d-daddy" she hiccuped, John paused for a moment. It had been years since she had called him daddy but he only faltered for a second. He pointed to Jackson and Peter "Did they hurt you sweetheart?" he asked her. Stiles shook her head "Jackson and Peter save me daddy they gonna keep me safe, scare the bad men away" she muttered. John hugged her and stood to speak to the males "What happened?". They recounted their part of the story only slightly changing how they found her, Peter instead says he heard her crying and entered the alleyway. When he's done John puts his hands on their shoulders "Thank you, thank you both so much. If you hadn't been there...I don't want to know what could have happened. You are both welcome in this home anytime". They nodded "Of course Sir" and they all looked over at Stiles who seemed to be falling asleep on the couch. John put his hands over his face. What was he meant to do now? He wanted her to be safe but he couldn't afford to take time off work (and he needed to catch these bastards) and Stiles isn't one to see a therapist, not after her mothers death. As though reading the sheriff's thoughts Peter spoke up "We can look after her sir" and John turned to look at him eyebrows raised so Peter continued "We could work it out so one of us is with her at all times keeping her safe until she is ready". Jackson nodded in agreement and John smiled "That would be amazing I don't know how I could repay you two". They shook their heads and Jackson said "No need sir we just want her safe...seeing her like this it-it was horrible and I won't let that happen again". John hugged them both "Thank you, so much". They helped John clean her up and get her to bed before saying goodbye. Once they were outside Jackson spoke "What do we do?".

"We keep her safe and track down those fucking sickos" Peter answered

"And the pack, what do we tell them?"

"That's up to Stiles to tell the pack"

"I was serious back there, I will do anything to protect her. I've never seen her so vulnerable...so broken and I don't want to see her like that"

"Neither do I, so we keep patrol. You protect her during school and I'll protect her put of school with your assistance of course".

Jackson nodded " I'll keep first watch tonight while you track the scent from the alleyway"

Peter disappeared and Jackson sat up on Stiles roof watching her through the window making sure she was safe. Peter came half way through the night and told Jackson to get some sleep. When Jackson protested Peter reminded him he needed energy to watch over Stiles tomorrow at school so Jackson made his way home.

**Wow two updates in one day, you guys are lucky I have NOTHING to do on the holidays.**

**Please review, praise, politely criticise or leave me your ideas**

**Check out my tumblr - hedgeyhodgey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh way I'm evil for not writing for so long, busy holidays and no internet. How was everybody's christmas? I promise to have the next chapter up soon. Thank you all for your reviews and I would like to point out that in this fic Peter and Jackson will seem out of character but I want to show the friendly Jackson the one Danny and Lydia know. Because he is Stiles friend now. I also want to show Peter as the man he was before the fire, loving and had a family. So please enjoy and review. Thx Guys**

**No Beta**

Stiles woke up to find her father standing in the kitchen with breakfast ready. She hugged him, said good morning and sat down waiting for the inevitable conversation. He took a seat beside her "Tell me what happened darling" and she recounted the whole horrible night to him and he looked relieved when she told him she had only had one drink. She only made it to the part in the alleyway before she broke down. He hugged her, comforting her. He told her about Peter and Jackson's offer and she nodded "I would like that". John stares at her and waits until she has finished eating before saying "Now you don't have to go to school today-" but before he could continue she shook her head "No, I'm not going to become some insecure person who can hardly hold them self together. I'm going to be strong but I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone". John nodded, she was stubborn just like her mother "Not even Scott?" he asked. Stiles mouth went into a thin line "_Not even Scott_". With that she got ready for school taking a shower and getting changed. She finally opened some foundation she had once got as a present from someone and never used. She successfully covered up the bruises and marks on her face with it and wore long sleeves so the bruises and imperfections on her arm didn't show. She grabbed her bag and made her way down the stairs to see her father making his way out the door. He gave her a kiss "Oh by the way I didn't want you driving yourself to school today so Jackson is picking you up, is that alright?" he asked unsure if he was overstepping any boundaries but Stiles just nodded "That's fine dad, thank you". He left and Stiles sat on the front step until Jackson's porsche appeared in her driveway.

She stood up slowly, opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat. What was she meant to say to him? Oh hey thanks for saving my miserable crying ass last night. Her body seemed to control itself as she leant over to hug him "Thanks Jacks". He smiled and nodded in acknowledgment and then her usual self seemed to take over talking non-stop. "Do you mind if I call you Jacks? I like it but if you don't, I won't. I mean I won't call you that in front of your friends and stuff. But when it's just us you know. Not that we might hang out now unless you want to. I'm mean I like you- not like that but like as a friend and now that we're pack that would be kinda cool but you know" she finally paused to take a breath and Jackson grinned. She was acting just like she usually does, he was scared she might clam up and her old personality would be shattered. "Jacks is fine Stiles and you can call me that whenever, we're friends" he shot her a grin and she smiled back. They drove the rest of the way to school just talking and avoided the subject of the night before, that was until they got into the school car park. Just after Stiles thanked him for the ride and started to get out he softly, very softly grabbed her wrist "Stiles...What are you going to tell Scott?". She paused for a minute and he could tell she had been thinking over this a dozen time "Nothing" she replied calmly "We tell Scott and the rest of them nothing". She looked at him to see if he was going to disagree with her answer but he nodded loyally and she smiled before closing the door and walking towards the school.

Scott was putting his bike in the bike rack while talking to Isaac. As she approached them Scott turned around "Hey Stiles" and goes back to putting the lock on his bike. Stiles replies with a hello before looking at Isaac "Hey" she says. He was staring over her shoulder but looks at her when she greets him "Hi, you got a ride with Jackson?" he said posing it as a question. "Yea" she replied and turned around to see Jackson now walking up the steps. As he goes past he shoots Stiles a encouraging smile and she smiles in return. Isaac looks at them suspiciously as he glances first at Jackson, then Stiles and back to Jackson again. Scott on the other hand didn't notice a thing and somehow the subject of Allison has already been brought up. As they walk up to the school Isaac asks Stiles "Since when were you such good friends with Jackson?" she just shrugs in return "Does it really matter, I mean we're pack right?". He doesn't give up though "You smell different today" at this Scott stops talking about Allison's hair and jumps in "Yeah you do, you have a mix of peoples scents one's I don't know on you but also something else...I dunno I can't place it". At this Stiles falters, lips in a thin line. She didn't know how many showers she had taken to try and get rid of the feeling on her but obviously not enough if they could smell them on her. At this point she felt disgusting, the fact that there scent was on her made her feel grotty. Scott has walked over to his locker but Isaac notices Stiles hesitation. She seemed both deep in thought and like she was going to burst into tears. He put a hand firmly on her elbow and she reacted quickly flinching away eye widening. He could smell the fear rolling of her and from the looks of Erica and Boyd at their lockers they could to. "Sorry" he apologized quickly letting go of her but next thing he knew Jackson was in between him and Stiles. Jackson glared at Isaac for a second before completely ignoring him and turning back to Stiles. "I'm fine" she said "Really Jacks" but he still walked over with her to her locker shooting looks at Isaac.

Isaac was left standing there alone in the middle of the hall so he made his way over to Boyd and Erica. "Please tell me you both saw all of that?" he said as he approached them. They both nodded with looks of shock on their faces. Erica was first to break out of the trance "So what's up with Stiles then?". Isaac shakes his head sadly "No idea but Jackson seems to know".

"Did you hear what Stiles called him?" asked Boyd

"Yea...Jacks" replied Erica

"He drove her to school this morning" puts in Isaac

"What?!" Erica and Boyd looked outraged

At that time the bell went signaling them to go to their first class. They all grabbed their books and went in different directions but not before pointing out what classes they were in with Stiles today.

**I really love Jackson being called Jacks by his friends. What'd you think. Please review constructive criticism welcome but be polite about it. Check out my tumblr - hedgeyhodgey**

**New chapter should be up soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Not much in this chapter so I'll have the next one up soon. I'm on a writing spree at the moment but no Beta so get used to it :)**

**I like this chapter because of the part about Peter's background and his feelings, hope you enjoy!**

Stiles managed to make it through the day. She practically ran out of the school to find Jackson waiting for her by his car. He opened the door for her, ignoring the greasy looks he was getting from Erica, Isaac and Boyd. Scott walked out of school just in time to see Stiles disappear as the porsche sped off with her in the passenger seat. He hurried over to the other werewolves "Did Stiles just leave with Jackson?" he asked them dumbly. They turned to stare at him with a 'are you really this oblivious?'. "Yes your 'best friend'" Erica made the quotation marks with her hands as she spoke "just left with Jackson who also just happened to drive her to school and was also by her side at every chance he got today". Scott scratched the back off his neck "I guess now that you mention it...did Stiles smell off to you guys today?" he enquired. They all nodded and Boyd added "I also smelt Jackson... and I think Peter on here faintly". Everyones eyes widened and Scott suddenly burst out "She smelt scared all day I bet you Peter scared her or something, he did kidnap her once to try and track me down". They nodded in agreement and (because they're werewolves) didn't jump but looked very surprised when Allison appeared and spoke from beside them "Well then how does Jackson fit into it because he has been glued to Stiles side the whole day". Everyone went silent thinking it over before Scott said "I got a shift in ten minutes, I gotta go" and they all parted ways.

When the three wolves Erica, Boyd and Isaac got to the Hale house Derek was doing none other than push ups. When he heard them approaching he walked out onto the porch shirtless and sweating. They stopped in front of him and he walked up to them one by one rubbing his nose into their a step back he said "You smell worried, did something happen at school today?". The all looked at each other debating who would speak eventually Isaac stated "It's Stiles, she seemed ... off ... today". Peter appeared next to Derek and asked "What happened?". "Nothing it was just how she was acting I guess" said Boyd softly wondering why Peter was suddenly taking interest. Why did Stiles smell like him? "Was Jackson with her?" Peter questioned. The three beta exchanged suspicious glances "Yes" replied Erica slowly. With that Peter was gone but Derek ignored his sudden disappearance "We have pack night at the end of the week, I'll ask her then but right now I have some new drills to try out". They began there training and forgot about Stiles for the time being.

Peter arrived at Stiles house and knocked on the front door. John opened it and smiled, a small smile but a smile at least. "I was just on my way out" he explained "but Jackson's up there with Stiles already, help yourself to any food". Peter thanked him and said goodbye before walking up to Stiles room and knocking on the her bedroom door. "Come in" she yelled and he opened the door revealing Stiles sitting on the bed a textbook in her lap and a highlighter in her mouth. Jackson was changing the song on Stiles ipod dock, before sitting down at the other end of Stiles bed with his own textbook. "Homework?" Peter asked grabbing Jackson's book and flipping through the pages. "Yep" said Stiles taking the highlighter out of her mouth and jumping up to hug Peter. He hugged her back hesitantly, he hadn't had someone hug in like that since his family died. Nobody's face had brightened up like that when seeing him for a long time. He remembered Hale christmases back when he was everyone favorite Uncle Peter not 'Creepy Peter'. He would open the front door to have nieces and nephews clinging onto to him and greeting him. He remembered when Derek was one of them, now he just ignored him coldly and even though everyone thought he was empty of feelings, it hurt. He didn't ask to be like this he just wanted his family back. So when Stiles hugged him he faltered for a second before hugging her back warmly. She noticed his pause and apologized but he told her "It's fine we're family now" and she smiled back at him and Jackson before nodding with a small but genuine smile on her face.

After a hour or so Stiles asked them if they wanted something to agreed and she departed downstairs. "How was she today?" Peter asked Jackson sitting down. Jackson closed his book and replied "She did well, really well. There were a few moments though, at one point Isaac grabbed her arm and her heartbeat rocketed but I got her out of there. She was quiet during lunch, it was odd. I don't think she has ever been so quiet. She made an excuse to get out of PE obviously not wanting to join in that. But other than a few minor freak outs she did really well. When we got home though she took three showers and went through a whole bar of soap and bottle of scrub." he reported. Peter nodded silently "She's taking this well" he said softly. Jackson chuckled "She was the one who worked out Scott was a werewolf, I think she takes everything pretty well". Peter smiled "So she doesn't want the others to know?" he asked and Jackson shook his head. Peter continued "Isaac, Erica and Boyd noticed something was up but I don't think they're going to interfere at all". By this time Stiles was back with three bowls of mac and cheese and a asked them "Um how long are you two staying?". They took a bowl each thanking her and Jackson answered "However long you want Stiles". She nodded and Jackson noted how much happier she seemed at that "Alright you want to watch a movie then?" she asked and they agreed. They spent the rest of the night sitting on the couch Stiles sandwiched between Jackson and Peter watching 21 Jump Street. The Sheriff arrived home late thanking Peter and Jackson before sending Stiles to bed and saying goodbye to the Stiles-sitters. He was oblivious to the fact that Jackson stayed for another hour and Peter spent the rest of the night on Stiles roof.

**Yes I put Stiles-sitters in there, it made sense to me so I might use it in the future. Please review love to hear praise but welcome to constructive criticism as long as your polite. Idea's of your own are also welcome for any of my stories.**

**Check out my tumblr - hedgeyhodgey**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally a bit of action in this chapter. Thank you to all the people following this story it means a lot. No Beta**

It all went the same for the rest of the week, Stiles making her way through school with Jackson by her side and spending the nights with him and Peter. Stiles had twice now made Jackson leave because he had responsibilities with Lydia, Lacrosse practice and his other friends. He had done so, glad to catch up with his mates but not liking to leave Stiles behind. The only reason he did was because he was sure Stiles was safe with Peter sitting by her. Peter stayed there with her most nights and had dinner occasionally with the Sheriff. The pack started to notice at school how much Stiles scent had changed. Scott finally seemed to take notice in Stiles behaviour and had asked her to hang out, she had declined going to the diner or anywhere in public but agreed to have him over to play video games. But to Scott's surprise Jackson had joined them too. The whole pack had attempted to ask Stiles but whenever they got close her heartbeat would skyrocket and Jackson would be there in a minute leading Stiles away. Erica had asked Lydia about the change in Jackson nature and she has told her that Jackson had said he was friends with Stiles now. The most Lydia had got out of him was that he was with her 24/7 because she was going through a rough patch. But finally they got to Friday without any huge incidents.

Friday was pack night and the pack had all parked in front of the Hale house. They were in the living room watching a movie. The trio (Erica, Boyd and Isaac) were piled up on the couch. Scott and Allison were sitting on a beanbag together looking all lovey dovey as per usual. Lydia, Jackson and Stiles were sitting on the other couch as Derek was choosing a DVD. He put in I Am Legend and sat on the arm chair and fiddled with the remote until he got the right volume. As the movie began Stiles looked around worried "Where's Peter?" she asked getting uncomfortable. Everyone exchanged looks and Erica glared at Derek as though to say "See, this is what we've been telling you about all week". Derek noticed Jackson hand slide over on top of Stiles at the same time Lydia did. Lydia glared at Stiles who quickly shook his hand off. "He's upstairs cleaning up some old books" Derek explained, Stiles just shook her head mutely and turned her eyes back to the TV.

Halfway through the film as Jackson was talking to Lydia, Derek motioned to Stiles to follow him. She looked around before pointing to herself as though to say "Who, me?". He rolled his eyes and nodded before walking off into the kitchen. A minute later she followed him in and stood beside the wall. He waited as though expecting her to start her usual and constant babbling but she was completely silent. It put him off, the silence. He could see what the others meant by her acting 'not herself'. He noticed her eyes darting around the room as though noting all exits. "What's going on Stiles?" he asked her.

"Nothing, I'm fine" she replied

"Werewolf, I know when you're lying" He stepped forward "The pack are worried about you"

"It's none of your business" she said looking at the floor

"We're pack and I'm your alpha so tell me what's going on" he said angrily grabbing her wrists tightly.

"Stop" she whispered then louder "Stop!" tears sprung to her eyes as he instantly let go.

"Stiles?" he said not daring to go closer, he knew he hadn't grabbed her hard enough to hurt. He heard voices in the other room, Scott's voice "Jackson stop he's just talking to her, we aren't going to be kept in the dark". Jackson's snarls ripped through the house as Stiles sunk to the floor and starting sobbing loudly.

Instantly the whole pack were in the kitchen, Scott leaned forward to his best friend who was still crouched in the corner head in her knees. "Stiles?" he whispered as he put his hand out to her. As soon as his hand made contact Stiles opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs. At the same time there was a loud crash on the stair and in the next minute Peter appeared. Jackson had pulled back Scott throwing him into the wall and was baring his teeth at all the pack not daring to let any of them near the no longer screaming but whimpering Stiles. They all watched as before them Peter crouched down and softly spoke "Stiles, I'm here I'm going to keep you safe just like I promised ok?". Stiles looked up to see Peters face and to the whole packs surprise (Except for Jackson) she threw her arms around Peter and held on tight crying into his chest. "I saw them wh-when Derek grabbed me it wa-was all hap-pening again" she choked out "You keep me safe". He held onto her until she had stopped crying and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, he hit speed dial "Hello Sheriff...no no she's alright she just had a bit of a scare...yes I agree it was too early to let her out...alright sir...yes she's at my place if you would like to pick her up...alright see you soon John". As he was talking Stiles peeked out from her spot on Peter's chest to look at the rest of the pack. They were all completely confused, hurt, betrayed, upset and a whole lot of different emotions all mixed into one that was sitting on all their faces. Derek made a move forward but stepped back again "Stiles...I don't kn- Why'd yo- I'm sorry Stiles" he said. She nodded quickly before hiding herself away again with Peters arms around her. Once Peter had hung up everyone looked at him with questioning faces. He ignored them and looked down at Stiles "Your dad's going to be here soon ok".

"Ok" came her voice muffled from his shirt "Are you going to stay tonight?"

Once again Peter ignored the faces of the pack

"If you would like me too" he replied and she nodded

"We're up to the third Indiana movie, don't think I forgot" she muttered.

He chuckled "Of course not"

Jackson turned around to look at them "You watched number two without me" he said in a fake annoyed voice hoping to cheer Stiles up. It worked and she started laughing.

A minute later the Sheriffs car was out the front and John was jogging up the front steps. "How are you planning on explaining what Stiles is doing here to the sheriff if you won't tell me what's going on with Stiles?" Derek hissed at Peter as Jackson lead Stiles to the front door. Peter threw Derek a look "You should know I'm always prepared Derek" he replied before following Jackson to the front door. Jackson opened the door and John grabbed Stiles into a warm hug "Hey Daddy" she greeted him softly "I'm alright". He pulled her away to examine her, after wiping a lost tear of her face he took her out the door and sat her down into the car. He did not leave straight away though but turned back to the house. "Thank you guys" he said "I got a few spare seats in the car if anyone is staying the night". Scott instantly leapt forward "Yea I'll go" he stated. "No Scott" began John "I meant Peter and Jackson. "Oh" said Scott uncomfortably "Oh alright" the sheriff had never acted so cold towards Scott before not even the time he and Stiles broke his new plasma TV. Jackson decided to speak "Yea we'll both take those seats, thanks John". The sheriff nodded and began walking off to the car with Peter and Jackson behind him but not before Derek grabbed Jackson by the arm and hissed "You have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow". Jackson shot a glance at Peter before answering "It's not mine to share". Derek glanced at Stiles and back at Jackson who nodded "It's up to her and she doesn't want any of you" he looked at Scott "_any of you_ to know". And with that the four drove off and the rest of the pack were left standing there running possibilities and questions through their minds.

**Sweet, what'd you guys think. I honestly loved the way she reacted towards Scott by screaming before hugging Peter. Please review, praise, ideas and constructive criticism welcome as long as you're polite.**

**Check out my tumblr - hedgeyhodgey**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow two updates in one day you guys must love me. I wanted to start getting some Sterek in here, enjoy**

Stiles spent the whole weekend in her house. She had once again ordered Jackson away to catch up with his friends but he made sure to see her afterwards and spend some time with her. She had made him watch the Avengers and was now introducing him to the comic books. Peter had dinner there both nights with Stiles while John was away at work. Stiles was surprised to find out what an amazing cook Peter was. Scott was allowed to come over on Saturday after being warned not to say a word to her about what was going on. Jackson chucked him out of the house when Scott tried to bring it up with her. John allowed Jackson to stay in the guest room if he pleased and Peter stayed on the couch. If either of them heard Derek outside the house every night neither of them mentioned it.

Back at school on Monday and Stiles was sitting in her usual seat in Chemistry taking down notes ignoring Scott beside her. Mr. Harris turned around from the board ready to glare at the pair for talking only to see Stiles fully focused on her work. "Stilinski" he said and watched as Stiles quickly put her head up looking worried "Y-yes sir" she replied. was shocked, there was no sarcasm at all in her words. "Have you handed in your assignment?" he asked waiting for her reaction. "Yes sir, I emailed it to on the weekend" she answered and he nodded. The bell went and Stiles left with Jackson by her side. opened up his emails and there was the assignment like she had said. He shook off the odd feeling, at least Stilinski was working for once.

Lunch was more than awkward for Stiles. Scott looked like he had sprinted over to the lunch table to get there before Jackson to sit next to Stiles and Erica sat on her other side. Jackson arrived with his tray and stood there glaring at Scott "Move McCall". Scott looked outraged "No, sit somewhere else"

"McCall move seats now" said Jackson firmly

"Sit somewhere else" Scott retorted

"Now or I will move onto a different table"

"Go ahead, like I care"

"Fine" and with that Jackson walked over to a different empty table.

Scott couldn't understand why Jackson had his winning smirk on his face. How did sitting on a different table by himself make him win the argument. He was still wondering when he felt Stiles moving beside him. She grabbed her tray and stood up, walked over to the other table and sat across from Jackson. She immediately began talking throwing her arms around in her old Stiles fashion. She was babbling on and Jackson was chuckling throwing in a comment occasionally. Scott felt jealousy rushing through him, that used to be his spot listening to Stiles endless chatter and laughing along with her. He looked at the rest of the pack and took in there expressions. Lydia looked murderous, Boyd looked angry which surprised Scott, Allison looked upset and worried, Isaac looked both frustrated and angry, Erica looked evil there was no other word for it, she looked like she was going to chuck Jackson through the window. The next minute another person joined Jackson's table, Danny. He greeted Jackson and Stiles and begun eating lunch. A few minutes later Scott heard him whisper to Jackson "Since when were you friendly with Stiles, Lydia looks like she's ready to kill you both" he threw a look at the packs table. Jackson replied "It's not like that, I don't want to date Stiles. She's just a friend ok so if you have a problem with that". Danny threw his hands up in a surrender motion "Dude chill I don't mind, I was just wondering". Jackson nodded and continued eating and laughing as Stiles and Danny spoke.

Stiles was technically the Coach's assistant on the Lacrosse team which is why she was there now at practice after school. She was standing by the benches with a clipboard in her hand with the gameplay on it. She was listening in and occasionally cheering not noticing Derek standing by his car watching her and the wolves playing. Stiles gets lost in her train of thought when that night comes back to her. Memories begin haunting her mind. Derek notices the change in her behavior and gets into his car. The events in the alleyway are clouding her mind, she doesn't notice Coach Finstock behind her until he puts a hand down on her shoulder. She lets out a scream and tears are threatening to pour out. She spins around to face him with her hand other her mouth. "Stilinski?" he said hesitantly taking his hand off her shoulder. She looked around wildly to see the whole team looking at her. Jackson begins to make his way over to the extremely embarrassed Stiles. But before he reaches her a black camaro speeds over and the door opens. Stiles quickly takes the escape and disappears into the passenger seat. Dust fills the air as the car accelerates out of there leaving a very confused lacrosse team in it's wake.

Stiles lets out a breath once the car is out of school grounds. She turns to Derek "How long were you there?" she asks.

"Long enough" he answers and she winces at the thought of him seeing her breakdown but what the hell, the whole lacrosse team did.

"So...where are we going?" she muttered

"I'm taking you home" he informed her "but if you want to tell me what's going on this would be a lot easier for me"

"It's not something - it's- it's kind of a . . . hard story to tell" she mumbled

"I'm not going to push you" he said "Laura was always like that, she managed to push the answer out of anyone but when she didn't want someone to know something you'd never know"

Stiles pauses gaping, Derek noticing her hesitation raises his eyebrows in question so she explains "You've never mentioned her, or any of them". Derek shrugs "You two would have got along, Laura that is". Stiles smiles.

"You both are too nosy for your own good and always getting yourselves into trouble and out of it. Laura also had a sharp tongue, she could shut anyone up. You'd be a good challenge for her" he chuckles "But you're both extremely loyal and always put others ahead of yourself".

He tilts his head and looks right into her eyes "You have to put yourself first sometimes though Stiles, we just want to help".

Stiles breaks eye contact and looks out the window "We're here" she said. Derek also looked out the window and notices both Peter and Jackson standing on the front porch. Peter seems unfazed by Derek dropping Stiles off but Jackson looks pissed. He turns his attention back to Stiles as she undoes her seatbelt and grabs the door handle. But instead she turns back and gives him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you" and then she's gone in the arms of Jackson who is looking her over, making sure she's not hurt. But Peter he just stands there looking at Derek with a huge smirk and a knowing face as Derek drives off.

**Heehee I can just imagine Peter's smirk, can't you? Please review, praise, ideas and constructive criticism all welcome as long as you're polite**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY Next chapter, thanks for the reviews guys. Feel the love. No Beta and I still don't own Teen Wolf**

Another week goes by with no huge incidents or any secrets getting out. Stiles gets a lot of looks from the lacrosse team and a few of them walk up and ask her if she's okay. She replies with a small smile and a nod of the head. Everything was good, that was until Sunday.

The pack are hanging out at the Hale house all except for Jackson who was with Stiles. The group were still throwing looks at Peter and had had a few failed attempts at getting him to spill. Lydia looked bored and pissed at the fact that Jackson wasn't there. That wasn't a good combination for her or anyone around her. They were spread around the kitchen sorting out lunch when Peter gets a phone call. Even Lydia and Allison as humans could hear Jackson's worried voice on the other end of the line "Peter you have to get here quick, It's Stiles. It's all my fault, I didn't mean to, it was just for a bit. Oh my god what did I do. Just get here quick. I'm pretty sure she's having another panic attack. Oh shit Stiles!" the phone cuts off here. Everyone springs into action, the wolves not bothering with their cars start sprinting while Lydia and Allison drive as fast as they can.

Peter and Derek are the first to make it leaping through Stiles open window. Derek pauses and looks around but Peter immediately enters the bathroom where they can hear the shower running. The others have caught up and follow Derek into the bathroom as Lydia and Allison run up the stairs and also enter the bathroom. The sight that met the was not pretty. Stiles was huddled in the corner of the shower still wearing all her clothes, makeup running down her face. Her whole body is shaking and she's holding legs close to her as though she's going to fall apart. Sobs rack through her tiny frame under the running water. A fully clothed Jackson is also soaked under the shower as he has crouched down close to her holding onto her, more looking like he's holding her together. Jackson looks over seeing them all and puts a finger to his lips "No loud sounds or big movements, nobody touch her". He looks at Peter who takes off his jacket and swaps spots with Jackson in the shower. He put his arms around Stiles and repeats the words he had used before " Stiles, I'm here I'm going to keep you safe". Sh looks up to him and clutches onto his shirt and his puts his arms around her. Peter signals Jackson to get the others out, they slowly file out and find different spots to sit and stand in Stiles bedroom.

Derek's eyes are red as he lifts Jackson up by the shirt and shoves him up against the wall "That's enough" he growls "We've been quiet and patient but enough's enough you tell us what the hell is going on". Jackson looks around the room at all his pack members. Scott is frozen staring at the bathroom door, the mixed emotions are all over his face. Anger, he couldn't believe Jackson kicked him out from helping his best friend. Jealousy, was Stiles even his best friend anymore or had Jackson and Peter taken over that position? Confusion, what the hell was going on with Stiles? Lastly sadness and heartbreak, the only time he had ever EVER seen Stiles breakdown like that was when her mother died and even then he shuddered at the thought. Isaac was looking around lost, Stiles had become a important part of Isaac's life. She was the one that looked after him and made it all better but now he had just watched her crumble. Erica and Boyd were holding each others hands worried but Erica's eyes glared at Jackson waiting for answers. Allison is sitting next to Scott resting her head on his shoulder watching the scene in front of her as Derek gets angrier and angrier. Finally he turns to look at Lydia who looks like fire is about to appear in her eyes. She stalks up to him, standing next to Derek and points her finger at him accusingly "I don't know what the hell is going on but you have a whole lot of explaining to do mister!" her hand was shaking as she glared at him " I don't know what weird threesome you, Peter and Stiles have going on but it's fucking creepy. You haven't spent quality time with me in so long instead you spend your time here with HER even Danny says you aren't hanging out with him as much! So what the holy hell is going on here?".

The wolves all heard a little gasp from the bathroom door and turned to find Stiles now in dry clothes standing there with her hand over her mouth. Peters hand sits on her shoulder as they take in the room. Jackson is still pinned up against the wall by a growling Derek with Lydia pointing her finger at him while the rest of the pack are just looking lost. Stiles runs up in front of Derek "Put him down!" she yells, surprised he lets go. Stiles immediately puts her hands out to help him up but stops when she looks at Lydia. She pauses and guilt washes all over her "I didn't - we're not - that's not" Stiles takes a deep breath "I'm sorry I am so so sorry for all the mess I've caused". Peter spins Stiles around to face him "None of this your fault you got that, none of it" he doesn't let go until she nods. Stiles takes a deep breath before flopping down onto her bed limbs splayed everywhere in a Stiles-like fashion. Jackson brushed himself off before sitting down at her desk. Everyone was silent for a minute before Scott yelled "Ok is someone going to explain what the hell is going on?". Stiles looked at the pack eyes landing on all of them before looking at Peter "Tell them, not now while I'm here I can't do that but tell them now...back at Derek's". Peter took the seat next to her and put a hand on her knee "Are you certain?". Stiles takes a deep breath and nods. Allison claps her hands together "Alright then everyone out let's go". Jackson growls lowly "I'm not leaving Stiles here by herself" and Erica rolls her eyes impatiently but worry still on her face "Oh come on as if you need to be with her 24/7" and Lydia nodded from behind her. But Peter answered him "Call Danny to come over" Jackson nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Hi Danny . . .Yea man . . . Hey would you mind coming over and looking after Stiles . . . Yea that rough patch I was talking about" as Jackson spoke to Danny Stiles promptly left the room sprinting for the toilet before throwing up, Peter took her downstairs for a drink of water. The others stayed there and listened in on Jacksons phone call. "Yep now would be a good time . . . alright that's fine . . . just put on some movies for her, uh actually I'll pick out some movies and leave them on the table. There is pizza in the fridge but take the pineapple off for Stiles and if she says she's still hungry don't let her eat anything she's just bored and she'll spew it all up later. Oh by the way she might spew up a few times and if she crawls up into a ball on the couch it's likely she'll start crying. If she does, don't dare ask her what's wrong just grab her some choc chip ice-cream and put an arm around her shoulder. Also she might take a few showers, don't worry that's normal . . . uh three or four it depends . . ." There's a long silence in which Danny asks Jackson a few questions and Jackson just answers yes, no, top cupboard and so on. The whole pack are looking on shocked as Jackson spoke. How often did this happen for him to know a routine so thoroughly. Does Stiles spew so often he's used to it? Is she sick or dying? Why would she crawl and hide herself into the side of the couch? And showers?. As these questions ran through their heads and they shared puzzled looks Jackson was finishing up. "Yea man alright thanks a lot just call me straight away if anything goes wrong and um just in case..." Jackson looked around as if he could try and stop the others from listening, he knew he couldn't so he just turned away "If she um seems blank at all and says anything like "They didn't stop or just stop in general you have to say I'm going to keep you safe ok . . . yea I'll explain it all later". Jackson hung up and turned to face the others when noticing their expressions his eyebrows lift "What?". They just shake their heads and Isaac asks "Alright we good to go now?". Jackson frowns "No I have to pick some movies" Scott rolls his eyes and grabs three random movies from Stiles's huge collection. Jackson takes them from his hand and flips through them. He chucks Green Lantern back "That's scratched" he stated, he throws Pirates of the Caribbean back as well "We watched that yesterday" and he looks at the final one before chucking it in the bin. "Hey" Scott protests pulling it back "That's The Brave One, I've watched that with her". Jackson snarls ripping it out of Scotts hand and putting it back in the bin "Sure she can watch it if you want her to have a meltdown". He ignored Scott's confused questions and searched through the DVD's before pulling out The Lord Of The Rings box set. By this time Stiles has returned with Peter, Jackson hands her the DVD's and says "Danny is going to be here in ten minutes are you okay till then?". Stiles nods with a small but obviously forced smile on her face while Lydia scoffs "Oh my god she's not some china doll can we go now". Stiles lips form into a tight line and she's obviously holding back tears. Scott puts his hand out to her but she flinches back and not addressing anyone in particular she says "I'm going to go get this started" she holds up her movies "I'll see you guys . . . whenever I see you next I guess". With that she leaves through the door and the rest climb out the window. Just as they start making their way to the Hale House Peter notices Danny's car pulling into Stiles driveway.

**So I would love to hear whether you want Lydia to be a bit of a bitch and Jackson braks up with her and gets with Danny or do you want her to notice how she has behaved and make amends. Tell me so I can get the next chapter going.**

**Hope you liked. Please review, praise, ideas and constructive criticism welcome.**

**Check out my tumblr - hedgeyhodgey**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I know, you all hate me and I should feel bad and I do. I had a bad case of writers block and ending up reading fics instead of writing. I wish I could say this chapter made up for it but it doesn't really, it just explains stuff. Anyway I hope to have the next chapter up soon and I'm also continuing my other story I Want Power if any of you are interested.**

**No beta and I don't own Teen Wolf**

The trip to the Hale House was awkward but quick. Once they arrived Derek ordered them to all take a seat while Jackson and Peter stood in front of them all. They rest of the pack sat down a bit impatiently fidgeting and waiting for the two to begin talking. They looked at each other as though unsure how to say it. When Derek barked at them to go ahead Peter spoke "We may as well start from the start then" and Jackson nodded. "So" started Jackson "About two weeks ago while Peter was watching over me we went by the club to pick up a car...". Jackson continued to recite the story while Peter occasionally butted in with extra information. As Jackson spoke the pack tried to interject with questions but Derek warned them off with a growl. Finally Jackson finished and clasped his hands together waiting for someone to say something. Lydia was crying softly her arms cradled around her torso as though keeping her together. Erica was clinging onto Boyd who kept shaking his head slowly. Isaac was looking around not sure what to do, he looked helpless and desperate. Allison also had tears in her eyes but managed to stay calm rubbing Scott's arm. Scott was not even close to Allison's calmness, he was shaking with tears running down his face . Scott muttered "This is all my fault".

Peter rolled his eyes "Well no arguments here"

Scott finally looked up to glare at him "Hey! She's my best friend"

Peters fangs appeared and he snarled "Great job you did at that, you were the reason she was there in the first place. Stiles has been your best friend but your doing a shitty job. All of you" he turned to glower at them "Should feel ashamed, all this time you have been harassing her trying to find answers but not because you care but because it's your job or mainly just for gossip. None of you deep down were worried for her you just wanted to be kept in the loop. Stiles has always been there for you, maybe it's time you lot do the same for her"

Scott looked ready to argue back but Peter stalked out of the room fuming and ran into the woods. The pack avoided each others eyes hurt and guilty until Derek spoke up from the corner of the room "What happened today?.

Everyone was back to paying attention to Jackson who once again began recounting the events " I was looking after Stiles today and I got a call from a friend about some work, it was only for a little bit and Stiles said she was fine and she wouldn't leave the house. But you know Stiles" he smiled weakly and painfully "She got bored, which means she got hungry, so she went down to the supermarket and she saw them". Jackson paused looking angry.

"Them?" asked Scott

"The same guys from the club?" Derek put in and Jackson nodded

"They didn't recognize her or anything but she saw them there and freaked out and one of them bumped into her. She fled from the store and was in shock until I got home. When I opened the door she was just sitting on the bed silent and then it seemed to hit her and she broke down. That was when I called Peter and well you know the rest". They nodded and then the room was silent everyone pondering over what they had just learned. Scott practically whispered "The Brave One" and everyone looked at him confused but Scott only looked at Jackson "I was going to let her watch The Brave One. The first part of that movie is a man getting bashed to death by strangers at night and I was going to let her watch that" Scott went quiet again holding his head in his hands. Jackson nodded awkwardly before saying "Well I'm going to go back to Stiles place now". Scott stood up "I'll come with you" but Allison pulled him down "I don't think she is quite ready for this yet, we'll talk to her tomorrow" Allison explained to him and Jackson gave her a thankful look before leaving.

Jackson unlocked the front door of the Stilinski house and entered. He could smell the moment he walked in salt obviously from Stiles tears and mint choc chip ice cream. He walked into the living room to find Danny sitting on the couch holding onto Stiles who had curled up onto his lap and had her head resting on her chest. He was rubbing her hair back soothingly and met Jacksons gaze. "Everything went alright?" Jackson enquired and Danny gave a half shrug half nod "If you say looking after a sobbing mess that was once Stiles it went fine". Jackson frowned "Well if she's too much trouble I'll get someone else" he said lacing the anger through his words. Danny obviously picked it up because he rolled his eyes "That's not how I meant it and you know it. This isn't Stiles and it doesn't feel right". Jackson nodded sadly "I told you I would explain what happened-" Jackson begun but Danny interrupted him

"She was raped"

Jackson gawked at him "How do you know that?".

"The same way I know about that group of yours" Danny responded

"What group of mine?" Jackson said innocently

"The group that consists of you, Lydia, McCall, Allison, Stiles, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Derek Hale who once pretended to be Stiles cousin. I know it's not drugs or some cult and don't think I didn't notice how in the same time period Erica became super hot and stopped having seizures, that Isaac's father also died, Boyd started hanging out with them and kicking ass on the lacrosse field, oh and they all started wearing leather jackets i mean what's with that? So you can either tell me everything or don't bother and I'll work it out myself".

Jackson nodded surprised at how much Danny had worked out but really he should have known better, Danny wasn't stupid and the pack wasn't really sneaky but quite obvious.

"Alright" Jackson agreed "But I just got to wait for someone".

Danny gave Jackson an account of the night with Stiles while they waited, ten minutes later Peter appeared and lifted Stiles out of the shocked Danny's arms and carried her upstairs. Jackson grinned and whispered in Danny's ear playfully "You missed one person from our super secret club". Danny just rolled his eyes and pushed Jackson through the door "Hurry up and leave so you can start explaining". When they got back did a quick summary of all the supernatural things that had happened in the past year. Danny surprisingly took it well and didn't call Jackson crazy but sat there and took it all in. It was only when Jackson shifted in front of him that Danny had a reaction, embarrassingly for him it was a girly yelp. After that Jackson explained all about Stiles before having dinner and falling asleep on Danny's spare mattress.

**Ok so short but sweet. Still a tad undecided about whether Jackson/Danny or Jackson/Lydia. I added Danny into this chapter so it could go either way. Please review whether praise, ideas or constructive criticism but remember your manners.**

**Check out my tumblr - hedgeyhodgey**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter, thank you to everyone who stuck with me. I really loved this chapter especially with the Sterek. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you for all your ideas on who Jackson ends up with, from what you guys said we didn't want a bitchy Lydia but we still wanted Danny with Jackson so I hope you're happy with what I've done.**

**No Beta and I'm still working on owning Teen Wolf but it's not happening yet.**

The next day Stiles awoke to a knock on her window. She lifted her head from her pillow to see Derek patiently waiting on the other side of the glass with two coffees in his hands. She yawned and sat up to unlock the window but froze halfway, her brain catching up. If she opens this then Derek's probably going to ask questions, a lot of questions, he might feel betrayed,he might call her stupid or worse think of her as weak . . . she hated feeling weak. Derek noticed her pause and his eyebrows scrunched up confused and hurt. So she quickly recovered and continued to unlock it before throwing the window open. He climbed in carefully trying not to spill any coffee before holding one out to her. She stuck out her hands "Caffeine gimme gimme" he grinned as she took out of his hand. She took a sip and waited looking at him when he didn't speak she begun"You're not gonna say something? Cause I think the suspense is literally killing me and now you're doing that thing with your eyebrows, I swear you have your own eyebrow language. You should have a booklet so I know which each one means but I've already started categorizing them in my head. Not that I spend my time thinking about your eyebrows, not that they don't deserve attention cause they are very attractive like the rest of you. I mean how often do you go to the gym or is it like werewolves magically get abs and I'm just gonna stop now" she says going red with a full body blush before taking a gulp of coffee "But seriously are you going to start questioning me?". Derek shrugged and sat on the side of the bed and motioned for her to sit next to him.

When she sat he said "We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to". She observed him for a minute before remarking "Wow that's really cool of you, back on the subject of werewolves and their abs though, I totally think Danny should join the pack because I'm am 95% sure Jackson told him about us last night and he also has very awesome abs, like _really_ awesome abs". Derek frowned irritated and Stiles quickly continued "Don't get mad at Jackson, I'm pretty sure Danny pretty much already knew". Derek shook his head "I'm not mad at him" but continued to frown. "Well then why the grumpy face sourwolf?. . . Oh my god, you annoyed that I said Danny had awesome abs aren't you". Derek tried to look unfazed but his cheeks suddenly felt warmer and Stiles grin grew wider "You are jealous, a jealous little wolf". Next thing she knows Derek's lips are softly pressed against hers and too quickly they are gone again. She stares at Derek in shock before pressing a finger to her lips and Derek chuckled "Danny's gay besides you've already admitted you find me attractive this morning". It was Stiles turn to blush before she pressed her lips against Derek's again. Eventually they parted and Derek reported "The rest of the pack are going to show today most likely one by one to talk to you, are you alright with that?". Stiles nodded "Yes I'll be fine and if I'm not I'll call for my favourite overgrown dog". He pulled a face at her and she giggled giving him a shove before the doorbell rang. Derek sniffed, "It's Scott" he tells her, he pressed one more kiss to her lips and ran his nose down her neck inhaling her scent before climbing out of the window.

Stiles pulled her hair up into a ponytail before running down to the the door only tripping twice on the way. She threw the door open to find herself face to face with Scott before he engulfed her into a ginormous hug. They made their way upstairs to sit on her bed, they talked stuff out. Stiles at the start was held by Scott while she was confessing and crying but it ended with Stiles holding Scott who was crying and apologizing over and over again. He eventually left but not before stating "I don't care who I'm with or what's going on I promise from now on we are going to always have some Scott and Stiles time alright". Stiles smiled before turning red when Scott adds "I can smell Derek on you by the way, nice catch I approve".

Next was Boyd and Erica who held her close and gave up a few confessions of their own making Stiles feel better. Before they left Erica firmly told her "If anyone tries to touch you Stiles I will literally break their arms of for you, ok?" before giving her a kiss on the cheek and disappearing with her boyfriend.

Allison dropped by for a short time and told her that she doesn't just want to be Scott's girlfriend to Stiles and Stiles should know that she considers Stiles one of her best friends. Stiles thanked her and waved goodbye.

Lydia was next and to say Stiles was scared was an understatement. Lydia sat beside her and hesitated before throwing her arms around Stiles and began crying "Oh my god *sob* I've been such *sob* a bitch *sob* I'm so sorry Stiles". Stiles patted her shoulder reassuringly feeling slightly awkward. Lydia quickly sat up straight and pulled herself together "Stiles I have been really horrible to you and it doesn't even matter about what happened to you because I still shouldn't have acted like that whether you were hurt or not. I just got really really protective because Jackson and I have been going through a tough stage and I got it in my head that he liked you and that just really bugged me which by the way I have heard about Derek, well done sweetheart. But anyway Jackson and I talked this morning and we broke up".

Stiles frowned "Oh I'm sorry".

Lydia didn't look at all upset when she continued "No it's alright we both knew this was coming I mean I'm moving away for University. Besides Jackson and I aren't what we used to be. We've both matured and I mean really, we both treated each other like trophies and in all honesty I think he made the best choice to replace me, really I should have known earlier. I had my suspicions of course"

"Who is it?" Stiles interrupted

"Danny of course" answered Lydia "So it's nice that Jackson and I ended on good terms so we can still be friends but enough about me sweetie let's talk about you". They continued to speak, cry and gossip for another hour.

Not even ten minutes after Lydia left Isaac crawled into the room, dragged Stiles onto her bed and laid there with her "I'm sorry Stiles I didn't mean to push you I was just worried about you, I thought you were leaving the pack and didn't like us anymore". Stiles shook her head, eyes tearing up before holding Isaac close. Just before Isaac climbed out the window he added from the ledge "I think you two are perfect for each other by the way, Pack mum and Pack dad but don't tell him I called him that" he said quickly causing Stiles to look sheepish.

"I already heard it" called a voice from the backyard and Isaac's silhouette quickly disappeared to be replaced with Derek's. "Hey" said Stiles

"Hey yourself" answered Derek pulling her closer to him replaying his previous conversation with Peter in his head.

_Derek didn't hear Peter approaching from behind him._

_"You really like her don't you . . . you love her" he said._

_Derek turned to glower at him and deny the obvious truth but Peter continued,_

_"Don't worry, she feels the exact same" he smirked before looking serious,_

_"But if you hurt her, I'll hurt you"._

Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles forehead making her heart flutter. Stiles smiled sweetly cupping his face bringing his lips to hers but when she pulled away she was frowning. Derek's eyebrows burrowed "Stiles, what's wrong?". She looked down at the ground "I don't understand why you like me". He chuckled "Silly you want to know why I like you" he lifted her chin up "you're smart, brave, pretty, a smart ass and fearless in the face of a werewolf". Her face lightened up slightly but she continued sadly "But I'm broken now". He pressed his forehead against hers "I'm broken too, maybe we could mend each other". This time she grinned jumping up onto him so quickly he fell onto the bed as she attacked his lips with hers "I think that's a great idea" she whispered in his ear.

A week later Derek held Stiles hand as she picked out the men from the line up in the Police Station. They were put in handcuffs and if the officers who had known Stiles since she could walk were a little rough well that's nobody's problem. Afterwards Scott asks "How did you find them?". "It was Derek idea" Stiles grinned "He got the security tape from the Supermarket and the police found them in the system and tracked them down". They drove back to the Hale house. When they entered they saw Danny and Jackson whispering to each other on the couch smiling. Lydia having a conversation with Allison, while Peter was showing Scott and Boyd something from one of the werewolf history books. Erica was painting her nail next to Isaac who immediately called out "Mum! How'd it go?". The rest of the pack stood up attentive waiting for an answer and Stiles smile reached her ears "We got them". They all toppled into her making a huge puppy pile on the carpet. Stiles thought to herself as Derek wrapped his arms around her "At least no matter what happens I'll always have this crazy bunch by my side".

**THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS. You are all awesome I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know your thoughts and check out my other stories and my tumblr - hedgeyhodgey**

**P.S. I'm just gonna say "I'm broken too, maybe we could mend each other" was my fav part of this whole fic.**


End file.
